Their Love Story
by storylovexx
Summary: Its summer vacation and the gang heads over to Hawaii. But what happens there could change everything. New loves are discovered. Troypay
1. Trailer

**It was summer time **

Shows the gang cheering when school ends

"Summer time is finally here"

Shows them running in the hallway

**And they headed off to Hawaii**

Shows everyone getting on the plane

"Hawaii here we come!" the girls shouted

**Everything was going perfect**

It shows everyone at the beach having a good time

"It's the summer that we wanted!" they all screamed.

Shows everyone running & jumping in the pool

**Until he started getting feelings for her**

"I love you Shar! And I will never stop," he said to her

He runs to hug her

**And she felt the same way**

"I love you too Troy I always have," she said.

They kiss

**Will they live happily ever after?**

Shows Sharpay and Troy singing together

**Or will he end up breaking her heart?**

Shows Sharpay crying in her room

"I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt" he said.

**No one ever said it would be easy**

Shows a bunch of people fighting and crying and looking sad.

**This is THEIR LOVE STORY**

**Coming soon to Fan Fiction**


	2. Schools Out Scream & Shout!

**Chapter 1**

**Schools Out Scream & Shout!**

Sharpay walked into school and strutted down the hallway in her yellow mini sundress, with her brother Ryan walking right beside her. She couldn't wait until this day was over because as soon as the last bell rang it would mean the start of Summer vacation. But between Ryan and Sharpay Ryan was the most anxious, because today is the day that all of his friends, his sister and him would leave for Hawaii.

Ryan and Sharpay Evans had a huge summer house in Hawaii and when they heard they would be spending the summer there they immediately told their friends they were invited and they of course accepted. So right after school they would all pack their bags and meet at the airport at 8:00.

As soon as Sharpay spotted the gang she rushed up to them, Ryan following her. "Hey guys you ready for Hawaii?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course we are! We are definitely excited," Troy said smiling back, his arm around Gabriella

"Yeah I've never been to Hawaii but i hear it's so fun," Gabriella squealed. They all laughed and Taylor spoke up.

"Yeah it really is fun Gabbs," Taylor said who was still kinda laughing.

"So Sharpay how many bags have you packed?" Chad said sarcastically.

Before Sharpay could Ryan spoke up: "A ton! It's like her whole closet!" he screamed.

"Yep and I still have some more left," Sharpay said proudly. Everyone looked at her with wide open eyes especially Ryan. "More!" he mumbled. They all laughed and then the bell rang so they headed for homeroom.

The rest of the day was pretty easy and the gang were now in their last class which they all had together. It was like five minutes until the bell rang and everyone was just staring at the clock waiting anxiously in their seats. "RINGGGGGGGGG!!!" the bell finally rung after what seemed like forever. They ran out of the class cheering. And met at their lockers.

"Summer time is finally here!" shouted Gabriella. They all laughed but also agreed this is what they have waited for the whole week.

"Dude i counted the days till summer vacation since the first day of school," Chad said sarcastically.

"Ha. Me too!" Troy agreed.

"Come on lets get out here!" Taylor said leading them down the hallway. The closer they got to the double doors that led to their freedom this Summer the faster they walked. They were too anxious that they started running down the hallway.

"School is finally out!" shouted Troy as they got through the doors and into the parking lot.

"And I'm free to shop 'till i drop!" Sharpay said with a huge smile. They laughed at her. "What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing Sis. Lets just go" Ryan said and then they drove off in their cars.

* * *

An hour later Troy found himself sitting in his room packing his bags. And all of a sudden he had an urge to call Sharpay Evans. He had no idea why but for that moment thats all he wanted to do. So he got his phone and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello" Troy heard Sharpay say from the other line. He was hoping she wouldn't answer. "Hello?" Sharpay said again. Troy knew he had to say something.

"H-h-hey Sharpay," Troy maganed to say. "It's me Troy."

Sharpay's face lit up but Troy couldn't see. "Hey Troy!"

"So um, I was just calling to see if you were um, done packing?" mumbled Troy. He felt like such an idiot for not being able to talk to her her like a normal person and she probably thought she was an idiot too.

"Yeah i have. But it took me an hour," she giggled and Troy chuckled. "So are you all ready for Hawaii?" she asked him.

"I think so. But then again i said that the last time we went and i was soooo not ready," Troy said loosening up.

She laughed. "Well thats just because that summer was special. Remember?"

"Of course. How could i forget?" he said. Troy then heard his mom calling his name. "Uh listen Sharpay i have to go my mom is calling me but I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah Bye Troy," she said as she hung up the phone.

Troy smiled as he walked up the door. _That was a great call_ he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys i just wanted to say that this is my first story so please review i need to know how im doing 


	3. Hawaii Here We Come Pt 1

**Chapter 2**

**Hawaii here we come!-Part 1**

Troy walked into the airport and immediately saw the gang waiting for him. He walked over to them. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, but there was so much traffic."

"It's ok we still have like 30 minutes before we have to board the plane," Gabriella told him and then greeted him with a warm hug and a peck on the lips.

"I can't wait 'till we get there," Sharpay said excitedly. "I love Hawaii it's my favorite place to be!"

"I know I love it too. And the best part is that we get to stay there for 3 months!" Taylor cheered.

The gang kept on talking about Hawaii and how excited they were to go there. About 10 minutes later, their flight was announced and Sharpay & Ryan's parents handed them their tickets. They all boarded the plane except for Sharpay who had to make sure her luggage was in the right hands. The plane was so crowded that the gang had trouble finding their seats.

"Ok how are we supposed to find our seats?" Chad said trying to get down the aisle.

"I didn't think it would be this crowded," Ryan said as he tripped on a lady's purse. "But I guess I wrong."

Sharpay walked in the plane and was surprised to see so many people. "Ewwww! It's way too crowded. It's gonna be impossible for me to be comfortable!"

"Tell me about it," the gang said in unison.

"Daddy, can't you get us into first class?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know if there will be enough seats for all of us Princess.

"Daddy, please please _please_!"

"Alright I'll see what I can do," Mr. Evans said and then quickly made a call.

"Sharpay do you really think you're dad can get us into first class?" Gabriella asked her.

"Of course!" Sharpay replied.

"Really? That'd be great if he did!" Taylor told her.

A few moments later, everyone had been seated in first class. The gang thanked Sharpay's dad for getting them out of coach so they could be more comfortable. But since it had been last minute changes their seating arrangements had gotten mixed up. Most of them were spread apart and some weren't even seated together, but they knew it was all worth it. The only lucky ones were Sharpay and Troy who were seated next to each other.

"Wow. Thanks for all of this Sharpay," Troy said gratefully.

"Oh its no problem," Sharpay told Troy. "Really."

There was an awkward silence for a while until Sharpay finally broke it.

"I can't beleive we're going back to Hawaii!" Sharpay cheered.

"Yeah I haven't been there since the time I went with you," Troy said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. "Me either."

Troy smiled and looked out of the window. The plane started to take off and Troy looked over at Sharpay. She was holding on to the arm rest and had her eyes closed. Troy chuckled and took her hand. Sharpay opened her eyes and looked up him.

"I forgot you were afraid of planes," he said to her.

Sharpay smiled and took his hand. "Thanks."

"Hawaii here we come," Troy whispered.

* * *

Omg guys im so so so sorry! I was super busy and without a computer for quite sometime now. It also took me forever to write this chapter cause i had writers block but dont worry my next update will be way faster.

BTW- thanx for the reviews i luv them and remember they make the updates faster haha


	4. Hawaii Here We Come Pt 2

Disclaimer : I dont own HSM. Or the song Higher Ground by Alexz Johnson. But i do own this story :)

**Hawaii Here We Come Pt. 2**

Hours later, the plane from Albuquerque to Hawaii finally landed. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and gathered their things. Sharpay was probably the first to head for the door.

"Wow Sharpay, I can tell you really loved the flight," Ryan laughed.

"Shut up Ryan! You know I hate flying," Sharpay replied.

"Whoa what? Sharpay Evans is scared of something? I just made a huge discovery!" Chad said. Sharpay gave him one of her icy cold looks, but she didn't to slap him cause Taylor had that covered. It was the usual routine, Chad said something stupid, Sharpay stared at him like he was an idiot, and Taylor smacked him.

Troy and Gabby just laughed at them. They both loved their friends, they could always count on them to make them laugh. Everything they did was funny to them, even when they fought!

"Okay guys. Are you ready to step out of the plane and onto Hawaii land?" Mr. Evans said as the door opened.

"Gosh daddy. Could you be any dorkier?" Sharpay mumbled. "Let's just hurry up and get off this plane."

Everone agreed and went out the door and down the plane stairs. After a while, they were all at the parking lot.

"Sharpay and Ryan, you know where the house is. I have a business meeting to get to today, and your mom's coming with me. We'll be back in two days, so you six have to behave," Mr. Evans went over the rules. Everyone nodded as he kept talking. Their car pulled up and they were getting in. "Oh and one last thing, **NO PARTIES**. You got that Sharpay?"

"Why do you always assume that I'm the one who's gonna throw a party? Why don't you ever tell Ryan that?" Sharpay said.

"Because you're the one who always throws the parties, Sharpay. Not Ryan. So Sharpay, promise me there will be no party." Mr. Evans said.

"Fine daddy. Whatever you say," Sharpay replied. "I promise that I won't throw a party while you and mom are gone."

"Alright. Goodbye Princess," He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye Ryan. Make sure everything goes well. And have fun." Mr. Evans said goodbye to everyone, got in the car, and left.

"Okay so let's head to the house," Ryan said. "And then the beach cause the sun will be down in a few hours. So we don't have time to waist."

"Wait. How are we getting there? Are we walking?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Of course not. The limo's taking us. It's right over there," Sharpay pointed to the long, black limo on the other side of the parking lot. The gang walked towards the limo and the driver stepped out to put their bags in the trunk. Once they all got inside, the driver got in car and headed for the Evans' home.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived. Everyone stepped out and look at the house in admiration.

"Okay, this isn't a house. It's a mansion!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabby, Chad, and Troy nodded.

"Is it just me or did it get bigger?" Troy asked. Ryan just laughed and told them to follow him.

They stepped into the house and they were even more amazed. Sharpay and Ryan stood in front of them to explain the living arrangements.

"So luckily, none of us will have to share a room," Sharpay said. "Ryan, Troy, and Chad, you guys will be in the downstairs rooms. And me, gabby, and tay will be in the upstairs rooms."

"We can pretty much go anywhere in the house, except my dad's office. No other room but that is off limits." Ryan explained. "There's an intercom in every room. So you can use that whenever you guys want."

"You guys can pick the rooms you want. There's 4 rooms downstairs, 4 rooms upstairs. So now go and unpack so we can get to the beach!" Sharpay said. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed to their rooms.

An hour later they were downstairs ready to head to the beach. "Can we go now?" Chad asked.

"Wait. We've got to wait for Sharpay," Gabby said. "She should be done in a few seconds. You know she always takes forever."

"Why do girls always take forever?" Chad whispered to Ryan and Troy. "That's one thing I'll never understand." They both chuckled.

"Oh wait. I gotta get my iPod." Troy said heading to his room. "Just wait like 5 seconds."

The gang waited for 5 minutes, and neither Troy or Sharpay showed up. They got tired so they started to head for the beach and figured Troy and Sharpay could catch up. Just as they closed the door, Sharpay came down.

"Wait! You guys wait for me!" She yelled running down the stairs.

"I guess they got tired of waiting," Troy said from behind her.

"Why aren't you with them right now?" She said confused. "Oh wait, did you decide to wait for me ? Cause you can't live without me?" She teased him.

Troy laughed. "That's it, Sharpay. You figured it out. I admit, I just can't live without you." He winked at her. "But no, thats not what happened. I had to get my iPod. So I guess my iPod's more important than you."

"Hey!" Sharpay hit him. "You're such a butt Troy," She pouted and crossed her arms, Troy couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry Pay. You know you're important," Troy smiled and then he hugged her. "Now don't pout, it gives you wrinkles," He whispered in her ear.

"It does not!" she yelled as she pushed him away. Troy just laughed and Sharpay jumped on his back. "You're a meanie, so the least you can do is give me a piggy back ride." She smiled at him.

"All the way to beach?" Troy asked.

"So now you're saying i'm fat and heavy?!" Sharpay yelled in his ear.

"No no Pay. I'll give you a piggy back ride. And you're so not heavy, you're the lightest person in the world," He said grabbing his bag and hers and heading towards the door. "Besides the beach is only five minutes away."

Five minutes later, Chad saw Troy and Sharpay heading towards them. "Hey look its Troy and Sharpay."

Gabby turned around and saw that Troy was carrying Sharpay on his back. This made her jealous. She pulled Taylor close to her and whispered, "Why is he carrying her?! He's my boyfriend not hers!"

"Gabby calm down. You know Troy and Sharpay are good friends," Taylor told her bestfriend. "Besides you know he loves you."

"And you know she likes him! Gosh one of these days Troy is gonna get tired of me and go with her," Gabriella said sadly.

"You know that'll never happen Gabbs," Taylor assured her.

"Hey guys. Thanks for waiting," Troy said sarcastically. "You left me alone with Sharpay!"

"Heyy! You're loser face!" Sharpay said and playfully hit his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding Pay. You know I am," He put his arm around her around shoulder. "So did you miss us? Oh of course you did."

"Actually we were just fine without you guys," Ryan said. "But now that you're here we can finally go in the water, cause the girls here wanted to wait for you two."

"Alright lets go!" Chad screamed and ran towards the ocean. He tripped on the way of course.

"Typical Chad," Taylor said shaking her head.

Sharpay went up to Chad and helped him up. "Wow. You're an idiot Chad," She laughed at him.

"Maybe, but i can live with it," Chad said. "And for calling me an idiot, you're gonna pay." Chad gave her an "evil" smile.

"Oooh I'm so scared Chad," she teased him. "Haha, seriously. What can you possibly do to me?"

"Well since you never get in the water, I figured you're too lazy," he said. "So today, I'm doing you a favor."

Sharpay gave him a dont-you-dare look. But Chad never cared about her looks, he always teased her, and he was the only one that could. So he grabbed her and picked her up. And then walked towards the ocean.

"Chad put me down!" she hit him not hard though. "Chad!" The rest of the gang watched with amusement.

Chad was the only one that could get away with this stuff. Sharpay always said it was cause he was stupid and he didn't know any better. But everyone knew it was because she loved him. He was like her brother. They knew each other since before they were born. Their moms were best friends. So Ryan, Sharpay, and Chad grew up together. Besides Ryan, Chad was the one who knew most about Sharpay. And even though she never admitted it, Sharpay trusted him with her life.

"Chad! I'm telling you to put me down! Now!" Sharpay screamed. Chad finally got to the shore and waited a while before he went in. He knew it would drive Sharpay crazy.

"Okay. Any last words Sharpay?" he said, but he didnt even wait for her to reply. He threw her in (gently of course) immediately.

Sharpay jumped up and started yelling at Chad. "You're so gonna pay Chad!"

"Well you're already in the water, Shar. So why not enjoy the ocean?" Chad said.

"Ugh you're so cheesy Chad." she said, but followed his advice and started to swim around. Chad called the rest of the gang to come in. They played around for a while. And all the guys messed with Sharpay. They just had to do it. It was so tempting.

After being at the beach for 2 hours, the sun started to come down.

"Hey I have an idea," Ryan said. "Let's have a bonfire." Everyone agreed. When the sun was finally down they lit the fire.

There was a guy walking around and playing a guitar, Sharpay pointed at him. "Hey Chad, why don't you go over and ask if you can borrow his guitar?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Chad whined.

Taylor groaned. "Ugh I'll do it. You're such a baby Chad." She walked over to the guy and a minute later came back with his guitar. "He just gave it to me. No charge. He said it was a gift."

"That's awsome," Troy said. Then he looked over at Sharpay. "Why did you want the guitar Pay?"

"What good is a bonfire without someone playing the guitar?" she asked. "It's like tradition. Someone HAS to be be playin something. So I vote for Troy to play the guitar."

"Me? Why me?" Troy asked.

"Cause I know you can do it, and Chad's too big of a baby to do it, and Ry is still learning. So you're the most qualified." She smiled big.

"Yeah Troy. Go ahead. Play anything," Gabriella encouraged him.

Sharpay handed Troy the guitar. He held it for a while, thinking of something to play.

"Alright I'll play, but you guys have to sing," Troy said.

"Okayy but what are you playing?" Taylor asked.

"I'm gonna play whatever comes to mind. You guys just follow along," Troy explained.

"Okey Dokey. Now play Troy," Sharpay said happily.

Troy started to play. It took a while for the gang to join in singing because they listened to the music first. Finally, Sharpay started singing.

_"I've been crawling. To the mountains. Skinned my knees with blood and hope. If I stayed standing I'd be drowning. The rising waters made me choke"_

Ryan joined in.

_"As I am getting nearer. My mission is coming clear"_

The rest of the gang joined in.

_"I know this road. Never seen it before. I know what lies behind unopened doors. I saw the signs from the distant shore. That I couldn't ignore... "_

Just Sharpay.

_"I'm heading for higher ground"_

Just the girls.

_"I left everyone behind me. I took everything I know. Half way up and I'm still climbing. Still a million miles to go"_

Just the guys.

_"The water is drawing nearer. As everything disappears"_

Everyone.

_"I know this road. Never seen it before. I know what lies behind unopened doors. I saw the signs from the distant shore. That I couldn't ignore... "_

Just Sharpay.

_"I'm heading for higher ground"_

Just Troy.

_"And my foot slips. But I don't quit. And my hand grips the rock"_

Sharpay and Troy.

_"Something pulls deep. From within me. Til I get there, I won't stop"_

Just Sharpay.

_"I know this road. Never seen it before. I know what lies behind unopened doors. I saw the signs from the distant shore. That I couldn't ignore"_

Everyone.

_"I know this road. Never seen it before. I know what lies behind unopened doors. I saw the signs from the distant shore. That I couldn't ignore"_

Taylor and Gabby.

_"I'm heading for higher, higher ground"_

Just Sharpay.

_"Way up here, the air is thin. Feels like I could go so far..."_

"That was great!" Gabriella said. Everyone else agreed.

Sharpay smiled, she layed down to look at the stars. "The summer just started, but it's been great so far."

_omg guys i am so so so soooooo sorry. i know its been forever since the last time i updated this but i just had writers block and i've super busy. Again i'm soooo sorry._

_For those of you who have heard of the song Higher Ground, i know that its originally played in the piano, but i also played it in the guitar and it sounds just as good :D_


	5. Authors Note

I'm soo sorry you guys. The next chapter should be up by Thursday I promise! Go to my profile and and click on the link there I explained there why I havent updated in so long. Again sooo sorry.


	6. Party Time

**Party Time**

The following day Sharpay was the last to get up. Everyone else had already woken up. They had made breakfast and were too hungry to wait for Sharpay. But they were nice enough to save Sharpay some of what they made.

Sharpay skipped down the stairs with a phone in her hand. She said good morning to everyone and then threw the phone at Ryan who was on the couch. "Here," she said as she went to get a drink.

Ryan looked down at the phone on his lap and then at Sharpay. "What's this?" he asked.

"Uh, it's called a phone dude," Chad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ryan rolled his eyes annoyed at Chad. "I know that."

"Then why'd you ask?" Chad said.

Sharpay held back a giggle as she sat down next to Ryan on the couch. "We're having a party, Ry," she told him.

"Umm okay. Do you not remember dad saying that we couldn't throw a party?" Ryan asked. "And did you not promise him that we wouldn't have a party?"

"Well that's where you're wrong _I _promised Daddy that _I_ wouldn't throw a party. But _you_ didn't promise anything," she explained a huge triumphant smile on her face.

"Can you explain that again?" Chad said scratching his head.

After explaining to Chad what Sharpay meant, they started to make some plans. But Ryan wasn't completely convinced.

"Come on, Ryan," Gabriella said trying to convince him. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, and you really wouldn't be disobeying your parents," Taylor said.

"They're right," Troy agreed. "And when's the next time we'll get a chance like this again?"

"Please Ry," Sharpay said. "Please, please, please," she said giving him a puppy dog face.

"Oh alright!" Ryan said as he got up. Sharpay squealed and gave him a huge hug and everyone else jumped on top of them.

"So who's ready to party?" Chad said.

***

At around 8 o'clock that night, the gang finally finished getting the place ready for the party. The guys had gone to get some snacks and drinks since they only needed a couple of minutes to get ready. The girls had stayed to get ready because they had to look perfect. They were all in Sharpay's room since it was the biggest.

"Guys, I don't know what to wear," Sharpay said. She was standing in the doorway of her closet trying to find a cute outfit.

"Sharpay you have a closet full of clothes and you still can't decide what to wear?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," she said.

Gabriella got up and walked over to Sharpay. "Let's see," she said and started walk through the closet looking at all the clothes Sharpay had. She stopped in the middle once she realized that she couldn't look through the closet, and then turned to look at Sharpay. "Well what would you like to wear?"

"Hmmm," Sharpay said. She walked over to her dresses about to grab something but then shook her head. "I don't know. I think I might go with a skirt."

Gabriella nodded and then walked to where she saw some of the skirts. "This one?" She held up a gold and black mini skirt.

Sharpay shook her head. "No," she said. "Something a little more casual." She walked over to a part of her closet that was specially for casual clothes. She took a skirt and held it up. It was a dark denim frayed mini skirt with embroidery and stud details outlining the back pockets. She examined it for a while and then she put it back obviously not satisfied.

"Maybe you should go with a dress," Taylor suggested.

"Yeah it would be much easier to find," Gabriella added, her eyes widening everytime she looked at Sharpay's closet.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Have you _seen_ how many dresses I have? It would be close to impossible to find the perfect dress in less than an hour."

Gabriella chuckled. "It won't be that hard Shar. Just look quickly."

Sharpay groaned, "Oh alright." She walked deeper into her closet to try to find the perfect outfit for this party.

Gabriella went back to doing her makeup and let Sharpay choose on her own.

About 30 minutes later the girls were finally ready. They just needed to grab their shoes and they would be done.

Ryan knocked on the door. "Are you done yet?"

"No, I think we'll need one more hour," Sharpay replied.

"What?!" Ryan yelled from behind the door.

The girls laughed, "Relax Ryan we'll be out in 10 minutes," Gabriella told him.

Ryan agreed and went back downstairs where it was already starting to fill up with people. The girls out on their shoes, finally ready.

"So how do I look?" Taylor asked as she turned to look at Sharpay and Gabriella.

Taylor was wearing a red sleeveless top with dark grey skinny jeans and dark red pumps. Her short hair was straightened and her bangs were to the side.

"Amazing!" Sharpay replied sincerely. Taylor gave her a thank you smile and Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "You look great too Gabby."

"Really?" Gabriella asked. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a simple white satin top under a pink safari print cardigan, and pink peep toe belted pumps. Her hair was long and straight in a side ponytail and her blunt choppy bangs were down.

"Of course!" Sharpay said smiling. "Both of you look gorgeous."

"So do you," Taylor said. "Your outfit is absolutely perfect."

Sharpay stepped in front of the mirror and smiled. She looked like a model that belonged on the runway. She was wearing a sleeveless leopard print mini dress that showed off her slender legs. It had a low v neckline and a wide black hemline. She had put on her Chanel black mesh and lace peep toe ankle boots that she had gotten for her birthday. Her long hair was down in perfect waves and she had put her bangs up. She hadn't put on that much make-up since and she really didn't need it. Sharpay looked like a model that belonged on a runway.

Sharpay stopped looking at her reflection in her huge mirror and turned around to look at Taylor. "Thanks Tay," she said.

"Okay, well I really think we should go down now and party!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Sharpay laughed. "I agree."

The girls exited out the bedroom door and headed down to enjoy the party they threw.

Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor walked down the stairs. Everyone at the party turned to look at them. All three of them looked great, but for some reason everyone's eyes immediately went to Sharpay first. It was probably because she was in the middle of the other two girls or because she was the only blonde. But for whatever reason Sharpay, to them, looked like a goddess. She stood out from everyone else at that party and her brilliant smile made her shine.

The three girls reached the bottom of the stairs and everyone returned to what they were doing before they had come down.

"Way to make an entrance," Ryan said sarcastically.

"When don't we make a great entrance?" Sharpay asked.

"Well you guys look great," Troy said as he put an arm around Gabriella.

Taylor smiled. "You guys look…" she paused for a second. "Well at least you look presentable."

Chad put a hand to his heart. "Ouch Tay. That really hurt." Taylor laughed at him.

"Ok enough talking," Sharpay began. "Let's go party!"

***

It had been 3 hours since the party had started and none of them were even tired. They had kept on dancing and having fun. Who knew that the best party they ever threw would be in Hawaii?

Sharpay closed the door behind her and stepped out onto the back porch to take a breath. She had been dancing for too long and just needed some fresh air. Sharpay closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tired?"

Sharpay opened her eyes and turned around to find Troy walking towards her. "No," she replied. "Just needed some air."

"Yeah me too," Troy said. He stood next to her and they both looked up to see the stars shining in the dark sky.

There was a long silence for a while. It wasn't awkward though. Troy and Sharpay didn't mind being in silence. They just liked each other's company.

"You remember the last time we were here?" Troy broke the silence.

Sharpay smiled. "Of course. It was one of the best times ever," she said.

"I know," Troy said closing his eyes to enjoy the breeze. They both smiled to themselves remembering the memories they had of Hawaii. It was silent again.

"Hey Troy?" Sharpay said trying to catch Troy's attention.

"Yeah?" he said with his eyes closed.

"What happened?" she asked.

Troy opened his eyes turning to her. "What do you mean?"

"What happened to us?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked confused but since he didn't speak Sharpay kept on talking. "I mean we were so close. We were best friends."

Troy turned Sharpay so they could facing each other. "We still are Pay."

"No we're not," she began. "I mean yeah we're best friends but not like before. We're not so close anymore. We drifted apart." She paused for a moment "And I … I miss you Troy." She looked down at her feet.

"I'm right here Sharpay." He lifted her chin with his finger. "We see each other all the time. You have no time to miss me." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah, but whenever we see each other it's never just the two of us anymore." She pulled away so she could look at him. "You're always with Gabriella." Sharpay pouted unintentionally.

Troy smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and pushed Troy playfully. "Don't flatter yourself Bolton. I just miss my best friend." She pouted again not meaning to.

Troy couldn't help but smile. Sharpay looked like a little girl when you pouted. In a good way. She looked so cute.

"This is no time to smile Troy. I'm being serious here," Sharpay said.

Troy chuckled. "Alright. From now on I'll spend more time with you."

"You promise?" Sharpay asked.

"I promise," Troy said.

Sharpay reached up to give Troy a kiss on the cheek. Then she put her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you Troy."

Troy had put his arms around her. "I love you too, Pay."

The two stood there in each others arms just enjoying each other's company, like always.

* * *

**So here it is. I know it probably sucked but I tried to make it good this time. I probably have like no more readers cause i havent updated this in soo long but i dont blame you. And if by any chance theres any of you reading please review :) oh and go onto my profile and click on the link there. I have the pictures of their outfits there. **

**Toodles.**


End file.
